For the Moment
by Remus's Nymph
Summary: She dreams of the day she can pierce his heart with a knife. And she knows he dreams of the day he can twist her neck. But that day isn’t today, and his kisses continue. KabutoSakura


**Title:** For the Moment

**Summary:** She dreams of the day she can pierce his heart with a knife. And she knows he dreams of the day he can twist her neck. But that day isn't today, and his kisses continue.

**Author notes:** Unbetaed. I can't be bothered.

**Warning:** This fic involves sex with a MINOR. But because it's FICTION we'll leave it at that.

**Rating:** M

**Time-setting:** Before Naruto returns to Konoha after being trained by Jiraiya. That is, while Sakura studies to be a medic-nin. Read the warning concerning this time-setting.

-!-

"The greatest minds are capable of the greatest vices as well as of the greatest virtues." –Rene Descartes

-!-

It's been happening for almost five months now. Sakura has gained the Hokage's belief along with her skills, and constantly finds herself running confidential errands village from village that the Hokage doesn't trust with anyone else. Every night before she leaves Konoha she sends a secret letter to the Sound Village with a time and a place.

The night before she is meant to return to Konoha she rents a room is a small, nice-looking inn wherever she is. She eats, undresses and takes a shower. She uses the time to think about her life. She worries about Sasuke, who is still away from them. She worries about Naruto, who hasn't written in so long. She worries about Kakashi, who hardly finds the time to speak to her. She worries about so many people, and she worries about herself.

And then it happens.

She steps out of the shower. A towel is wrapped around her body, and her hair is wet. She stares in the mirror—there's always a mirror in the room—and she notices the figure sitting on the windowsill, waiting for her.

It's never done slowly.

In a second he has her pinned against the wall. Her towel discarded, half his clothes are already off, and he's kissing her neck, kneading her breast, keeping her in place.

She eyes his glasses and his Sound headband warily, and feels the anger pulse inside her. She wonders how she came to have Kabuto, traitor, bastard, _enemy_, feeling her up, making her pulse beat in both rage and lust.

They say vengeance is an act of passion.

Sakura can't even remember how it began.

An ambush, a fight, blood everywhere, but mostly on her. She was angry she was losing. He had her pinned to the floor, trying to regain the feeling in his arm.

Then she only remembers taking off his pants, clutching his hair as he moved inside her. His mouth all over her, her voice rising. _Shit_, was all she thought.

But sex and revenge are both like a drug, and she's addicted. Every two weeks, when Tsunade-sama thinks she's off delivering private letters, she invites him to have a piece of her.

"Scream my name," he says in that voice of his as he loses the rest of his clothes. He pushes her onto the bed. Kissing past her breasts, her stomach, once between her legs, and then to his favorite spot on her right thigh. He kisses, suckles and bites. "Scream my name," he says again.

He always asks for the same, but she never gives in. It would admit to being defeated, and she isn't losing. They're at a draw, where they both drive each other insane through physical assault.

He drives her insane with his touches. She dreams of the day she can pierce his heart with a knife. And she knows he dreams of the day he can twist her neck. But that day isn't today, and his kisses continue.

She touches him, and he lets out a sharp breath. He kisses her, and she moans louder.

She dreams of the day that she finds Sasuke and he comes home. He dreams of the day that she finds Sasuke and cries because he won't go home.

He enters her almost violently, enjoying the cry of pain she lets out. The harder it is the least likely they are to forget they're enemies. As a consequence, she never holds back on scratching his back, driving her nails into his skin as he drives himself into her. She likes that, because it feels like they're fighting on the battlefield; it's only a different sort of battle.

Sakura doesn't hold back as the end comes. She pretends that every time he orgasms, she is closer to finding Sasuke. It's stupid and childish, but she needs to believe she's winning. She needs to forget that he's as powerful as Kakashi, and she is nothing but a rag doll in comparison to him.

That's why she likes sex. They're finally on equal levels.

And then it's over. He regains his breathing, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. When she begins to let go of him, he gets up and begins to collect his clothes. Then comes one minutes of conversation. She timed it once, even through the awkward silences-

"Next time I'll make you scream my name," he promises.

"No, Kabuto, you won't," she says.

He looks for his glasses, hiding a smile, and places them on his nose, looking down at her. She lies on the bed like some sinful goddess. She still blushes when he looks at her; a trait she'll probably never get rid of.

She sits up, wrapping the sheets around her. "This is the last time," she says firmly.

"Yes," he agrees, but knows it's not true. She says the same thing every time, but he's always there when she comes out of the shower.

He's finished dressing, and looks around to make sure he doesn't leave anything. Once he leaves he's her enemy again, and anything she has against him is useful in war.

"Kabuto," she says softly before he jumps out the window, "how is Sasuke?"

Before she use to be in tears when she asked him.

Before he use to sigh before answering. Like her, he's stopped, and merely says, "He's fine." Then he leaves.

Sakura dreams of the day that Kabuto will die at her hands.

Kabuto dreams of the day that Sakura will summit to his hands.

Neither of those days will ever come, but for the moment they have this.


End file.
